kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle of Dreams
Castle of Dreams is a world that is featured in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. It is based on the 1950 Disney film, Cinderella. Setting Inside The Chateau, where Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella, and (formerly) Cinderella reside, is the Wardrobe Room. Jaq and the other mice built Mouseholes to navigate the chateau. The only exit from the chateau is the Forest. Going straight leads you to the Palace Courtyard. Going straight again and up a couple of stairs leads you to the Corridor. Once again going straight, the corridor leads you to the Foyer. From here you can go to two ways. You can either go up a lot of stairs or head right. Going up the stairs takes you to the Ballroom where Cinderella and Prince Charming shared their romantic dance. Going right takes you to the Passage. Navigating your way through the Passage, you eventually reach the Antechamber. The only exit (if you're going forward) takes you to the Ballroom Balcony. Jumping off the Ballroom Balcony takes you back to the Ballroom. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Ven's visit Ventus was the first to visit this world. As he arrives, he is mysteriously shrunken to the size of a mouse and finds himself in a mouse trap, taking over the role for Gus, Jaq's best friend. He is rescued by Jaq and Cinderella, who is the servant to her stepmother and two stepsisters (Anastasia and Drizella). As Cinderella is called off to do her chores, Jaq tells Ven about a ball is being held at the king's castle, and Cinderella can only go if she can find a suitable dress. To help her get there, Jaq and Ven decide to find the last of the materials to modify the dress. Ven travels through the house to find them and brings them back to Jaq. The last item on the list is a pearl, which is guarded by the Tremaine's evil cat, Lucifer. Ven sneaks up on the sleeping cat, but Lucifer awakes and tries to attack him. Jaq fends him off with balls of yarn and gets away with the pearl, while Ven stays to fight the cat. After Lucifer is defeated, Ven and Jaq rush to Cinderella's room to finish remaking her dress. Not knowing her dress is finished, Cinderella tries to cheer herself up by saying that the ball would be boring anyway. But then Jaq and Ven reveal the finished dress and Cinderella is excited that her dream can come true. She goes off to the ball, and Jaq asks Ven what his dream is. Ven answers that it is to become a Keyblade master with his friends. Right after this, he sets off to continue his journey. Terra's visit Terra arrives in the Tremaine's garden after Ventus's departure and meets a crying Cinderella, whose dress has been torn to shreds by her evil stepsisters. Terra tries to tell her to believe in the strength of her heart, but her negative feelings at the ruin of her dress and dream bring out the Unversed. Terra defeats them as the Fairy Godmother appears. She uses her magic to create a carriage, a new dress, and a pair of glass slippers for Cinderella, but warns that the spell will be undone at midnight. Cinderella goes off to the ball. Terra senses the renewed light in her heart and asks the Fairy Godmother why she fulfilled Cinderella's dream for her. The Godmother replies that believing in one's dreams is enough to deserve them and says that he should see for himself. Terra goes to the castle and escorts Cinderella through the halls of Unversed to the ballroom. Cinderella meets Prince Charming and dances the whole night with him. Terra meanwhile senses the presence of Unversed, and fights a giant one, the Symphony Master, that is disrupting the ball. He defeats it before the clock strikes twelve. Cinderella runs away before the spell is undone but does not tell Charming her name. As she runs down the stairwell, one of her glass slippers falls off and is picked up by the Grand Duke. Terra meets Aqua at the castle entrance. She tells him about Ventus's departure and then asks about Master Xehanort's whereabouts. He tells her that Master Xehanort is looking for the hearts of pure light (Princesses of Heart), but is not in this world. Aqua decides to look around some more and heads into the ballroom as Terra leaves. Aqua's visit After her meeting with Terra, Aqua heads into the ballroom and finds out that someone has left her glass slipper behind, in the process sensing a notably strong darkness within Lady Tremaine's and her daughters' hearts, concerning her greatly. Prince Charming and the Grand Duke decide to tour the kingdom to find the girl whose foot fits the slipper. Aqua follows them to the Tremaine's manor, with the intention of killing the Tremaines before their darknesses harm anyone, but meets the Fairy Godmother, who advises her not to do it, since Light and Darkness must co-exist, something Aqua had not learned from Master Eraqus. The Fairy Godmother tells Aqua that Cinderella has been locked in her room by Lady Tremaine, so that she cannot meet the prince. The Fairy Godmother shrinks Aqua to the size of a mouse to help her rescue Cinderella without being seen by Lady Tremaine. Aqua meets Jaq inside and protects him from the Unversed as he carries the key to unlock Cinderella's door. Once she is rescued, Cinderella heads downstairs to try on the slipper. Aqua looks on from the banister, but suddenly grows back to normal size and falls to the floor. She is able to distract the Grand Duke long enough for Cinderella to come down. Tremaine breaks the slipper to keep Cinderella her servant, but Cinderella pulls out the other one. She goes off to meet the prince to the castle, but as they head into the forest, Tremaine and the stepsisters summon a giant Unversed, a Cursed Coach. They laugh as it attacks the defenseless Cinderella, but before they can enjoy further, a fire bomb from the Unversed lands on Lady Tremaine and her daughters, blowing them away. Aqua then defeats the Unversed, and later brings Cinderella to Prince Charming. While watching their joyful reunion, Aqua begins to question how to defeat darkness without using light, but the Fairy Godmother tells her to experience new things to find that answer. Sometime after Master Xehanort and Vanitas are defeated, Cinderella and Prince Charming dance in the ballroom as Jaq and the Fairy Godmother watch from the balcony. At some point within the next ten years, Aqua wanders through the Realm of Darkness, and comes across the castle jutting out of a sea of darkness; it has been plunged into Darkness and only Cinderella, who was taken by Maleficent, setting the stage for the events of Kingdom Hearts, and the Fairy Godmother have been able to escape. Characters |} Enemies Unversed File:Flood.png|Flood File:Scrapper.png|Scrapper File:Bruiser.png|Bruiser File:Red-Hot Chili.png|Red Hot Chili File:Thorn Bite.png|Thornbite File:Shoe Gazer.png|Shoegazer File:Hareraiser (Official) KHBBS.png|Hareraiser File:Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea Salt File:Prize Pot.png|Prize Pod File:Lost Runner KHBBSFM.png|Lost Runner File:Symphony Master.png|'Symphony Master' File:Cursed Carriage.png|'Cursed Coach' Somebodies File:Lucifer.png|'Lucifer' Gallery File:Ladytremainesbackyard.png|The forest behind Lady Tremaine's estate. Treasure |} Trivia *Castle of Dreams is very similar to Wonderland in the sense that Ventus and Aqua are able to shrink size, and that there are secret entrances to other areas. While Aqua is shown to be shrunk by the Fairy Godmother, it remains unknown as to how Ventus was shrunk, as he himself wonders aloud how it happened, though it is likely that the Fairy Godmother did this without revealing herself. *In early trailers, Ventus is shown looking at the Castle Entrance with awe as Cinderella approaches, but in the actual game, this scene never occurs. Category:Disney worlds